CONFUCIONES DOLOROSAS
by MILHARU
Summary: Malos entendidos entendidos en la familia Kinomoto hacen que Touya crea algo que no es.... pero su eterno amigo Yukito estara a su lado para confortarlo cuando mas lo necestita dando como resultado que ambos descubran cuanto se aman en realidad


CONFUSIONES DOLOROSAS  
  
MILHARU  
  
***pensamientos del personaje***  
  
Un año mas de su muerte, y ya no podré verla, pero sé que lo entenderá, ya que Yukito es la persona a la que más amo, yo sé que lo sabe... - Touya se encontraba junto con su Familia y Yukito en el cementerio por el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, su rostro impasible no daba nota alguna del dolor que por dentro había sentido desde su partida, largas noches queriendo gritar y llorar de dolor por su muerte pero que de sus ojos y garganta nada había salido; estaban por irse cuando se toparon de frente con el abuelo de Nadeshko y con Sonomi, de inmeditao saludarona Sakura con gran entusiasmo y con respetoa Fujitaka, pero caundo llego el turno de Touya el Abuelo solo se limito a observarlo fijamente y a ignorarlo pasando por su lado sin decir ninguna palabra, cosa que sorprendio bastante a Touya ( pues nunca habia tenido ningun tipo de contacto con él) pero por lo carectistico de su carácter nada habia parecido haber cambiado en el, Fujitaka quien estaba si notablemnte conmocionado por la situación;  
  
*** no puede ser que siga con lo mismo después de tantos años,.... por Dios que no diga nada***pensaba Fujitaka siento el sudor frio en su frente por la situación que queria evitar que se produjera a toda costa*** hace años que no nos encontramos porque hoy??!!,...Nadeshko ayúdanos por favor!!***, cuando creía Fujitaka que no pasaría nada y estaban por marcharse se escucho la voz del abuelo que finalmente hablo:  
  
- no veo el porque lo has traído, sabes bien que te he dicho que no lo quiero aquí!!!-afirmo firmemente; Sakura y los demás no entendían nada pero Touya no sabia el porque de la repentina punzada que había sentido en el pecho al oír la dura afirmación de su bisabuelo;  
  
- Por Dios es su madre como que no tiene derecho, que de que habla?!- Fujitaka sonaba angustiado, sus peores miedos durante estos años se estaban haciendo realidad; por su parte Touya no podia creer lo que oia;  
  
- sabes bien que el culpable de la muerte de mi nieta no debe estar aquí sea su primogénito o no- sentencio finalmente el hombre, sin siquiera darse vuelta para mirarlos de frente.  
  
Por primera vez en su vida Touya dejo ver los sentimientos que estaba teniendo en ese momento con una simple expresión de terror en su rostro, yukito de inmediato lo sostuvo del brazo ya que el moreno tembló de tal manera que pensó que caería desmayado ante la afirmación tan cruel de ese hombre,  
  
-tu sabes bien que no es así!!!!!!-Fujitaka estaba eufórico por la indignación que en esos momentos sentía, como se había atrevido a decir eso,y enfrente de su hijo;  
  
- todos sabemos que es verdad, no lo niegues- volvió a afirmar rudamente esta vez girando completamente para quedar enfrente de un shockeado Touya que no podía hacer otra cosa mas que mirarlo, no podía pensar, sentir, nada  
  
- si, tu muchacho, o acaso tu padre no te dijo que tu nacimiento fue tan complicado que hizo que Nadeshko nunca volviera a recuperarse, tú la lastimaste tanto al nacer que quedo sentenciada a muerte desde tus primeras horas de vida- encaro al anciano hombre a su biznieto.  
  
-No! Abuelo, entonces la que mato a mama fui yo ya que murió poco después de haber nacido yo!!!-Sorprendió Sakura a todos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente;  
  
-NADIE TUVO LA CULPA DE LA MUERTE DE NADESHKO, ELLA MURIO POR UNA ENFERMEDAD!!!!!- Fujitaka no podía contener la rabia que sentía de inmenso tamaño por las confesiones de ese hombre;  
  
-pequeña tu no tuviste nada que ver en esto, es mas tu parto fue muy sencillo, pero tu madre ya estaba sentenciada, tu hermano te robo la posibilidad de conocer a tu madre, solo el es el culpable, EL!!!,,,,, por eso el no debe estar aquí!!!- el hombre volvió su vista hacia la tumba de su amada nieta-El no tiene derecho alguno aquí, él me arrebato a mi amada nieta- finalizo con gruesas lagrimas en los ojos; ahora todas las miradas inconscientemente se movieron a Touya quien todavía Shockeado por la noticia,  
  
-yo...yo....no lo sabia- fue lo único que atino a decir mientras que con pasos temblorosos retrocedía para luego irse corriendo de allí;  
  
-TOUYA ESPERA!!!!!-Yukito de inmediato salió corriendo en su busca, Fujitaka realmente enfurecido encaro el anciano de una vez, ya basta de dejar pasar las cosas, nunca le había dicho nada y ahora mortificaba a su hijo con su madre esa madre a la cual había sufrido tanto en silencio  
  
-TU,... NECIO... NUNCA ENTENDISTE QUE LOS HECHOS NO SUCEDIERON ASI... PERO COMO SIEMPRE TE HAS ENCERRADO EN TU PARTE DE LA HISTORIA POR AÑOS.... IGUAL QUE LO HICISTE CUANDO NADESHKO Y YO NOS CASAMOS- fujitaka gritaba de la impotencia- NO ENTENIDES QUE EL NO TUVO LA CULPA, SI SU PARTO FUE DIFICULTOSO, PERO ELLA TENIA CANCER.., ME ESCUCHAS CANCER, POR MAS QUE NOS DUELA ERA ASI, Y NADIE TUVO LA CULPA, TU NECIO QUE SIEMPRE DEBES CULPAR A ALGUIEN POR LAS COSAS,... SI .. SI MI HIJO LLEGA A HACER ALGUNA LOCURA POR TU CULPA, SI LO LLEGA A HACER, YO NO RESPONDERE DE MIS ACTOS, TE LO JURO!!!!-el anciano estaba tan sorprendido por la reacción atípica de Fujitaka que inconscientemente miro a Sonomi quien apenada miraba hacia abajo;  
  
-Sonomi, ... es cierto eso??-pregunto firmemente el anciano, Fujitaka no entendía nada;  
  
- abuelo yo lo Odiaba a Fujitaka y..y .. tu...tu..lo ibas a perdonar!!!!! Y YO NO QUERIA!!!!-Sonomi no pudo contener mas las lagrimas ocultando su rostro entre sus manos,-entonces no supe que otra cosa mas decirte abuelo, Sakura era muy parecida a Nadeshko para que la odiaras, ella es una niña maravillosa, pero Touya no se parece en nada físicamente..... yo yo...lo LAMENTO ...POR DIOS CREANME....,,, con el tiempo fui aceptando la realidad, y perdonando a Fujitaka por haberse llevado a mi prima, pero los años habían pasado y nunca nos habíamos encontrado ni con ustedes ni con Touya, y ya sabia del profundo rencor que habías arraigado por el...y...y.. no pude decir nada-  
  
Sonomi lloraba ya sin control, y el anciano no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, tantos años, tantos años que se había perdido de su nieto por su profundo rencor, ese rencor que sabia que no estaba bien pero que igualmente no podía sacarlo de su ser, para que después de tantos años, enterarse de que no era verdad, DIOS!!! Y lo mas importante!!!!!, su nieto, todo lo que le había dicho, como había podido, pero el verlo ahí..., no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar amargamente, quien sabe lo que el muchacho haría, y todo por su culpa;  
  
- Es mejor que vayamos a buscarlo y le expliquemos la verdad, usted no sabe nada pero Touya tiene un amor sagrado hacia su madre y lo peor que le podrían haber dicho fue exactamente lo que usted hizo, y le repito si a mi hijo le pasa algo yo no seré responsable por mis actos!!!- Fujitaka lanzo una fría mirada que Sakura , quien se había mantenido al margen escuchando todo sin poder creerlo , tampoco podía creer que su dulce padre podría ser así de frió;- y en cuanto a ti, Sonomi- Fujitaka volvió la fría mirada hacia la mujer- jamás.... escúchame bien..... jamás voy a perdonarte que hayas hecho esto por un estúpido berrinche, NUNCA!!!!-; Sonomi solo se limito a bajar totalmente apenada la mirada ;  
  
-Sonomi- hablo ahora el anciano hombre- ahora iré a buscar a mi nieto, y espero para mi vuelta en la mansión el no verte ni a ti ni a tus cosas, yo hablare con Tomoyo después del asunto-, fue lo único que le dijo el anciano, antes de desviar totalmente la mirada y dirigirla a Fujitaka;- si no te molesta, quisiera buscar yo también a Touya-; Fujitaka asintió- por favor si sabe algo llameme-, el anciano asintió- tu también por favor-; luego de esto ambos se fueron a buscar a Touya. Sin Saber nada al respecto de lo que había ocurrido, Yukito seguía buscando a Touya quien había aparentemente desaparecido, y lo peor era que el frió del invierno arreciaba y la lluvia ya había comenzado a descender dura y fríamente sobre la ciudad;  
  
*** Touya, por Dios!! En donde estas!!!, si te pasa algo yo ..yo no se que haria***, pensaba Yukito con lagrimas en los ojos que eran disimuladas por la lluvia mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad.  
  
Horas ya habían pasado, y la noche había caído en la ciudad, la lluvia seguía incansable, Yukito quien había decidido ya por cansancio ver si encontraba a Touya, se dirigió al lugar en donde todo había comenzado; en la oscuridad del cementerio una alta y empapada figura estaba sentada inmóvil, al lado de una lapida, el muchacho estaba recostado sobre ella, semiabrazandola; Yukito rápidamente se dirigió hacia el muchacho de ojos azules sujetándolo por los hombros, y haciendo con esto que el moreno recostara su cabeza ahora en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro derecho, allí pudo escuchar un leve murmullo que provenía del muchacho abrazado a el:  
  
- lo siento.... lo siento.....lo siento- repetía sin cesar el muchacho.  
  
Yukito lo llamo varias veces pero de dio cuenta de que Touya estaba ardiendo en fiebre y hablando sin sentido, ahora que haría pensó Yukito, estaban ahí en las afueras de la ciudad, Touya ardía en fiebre y debía ser atendido con urgencia, como haría para sacarlo de allí?...; hundido en sus pensamientos fue encandilado por las luces de un auto que no pudo distinguir a quien pertenecía; aun cegado por las luces del automóvil, Yukito no lo pensó dos veces y cargando en brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el desconocido auto, pero la persona que pudo reconocer cuando descendió del mismo hizo que se parara en seco sobre sus pasos..., era el bisabuelo de Touya, Yukito no sabia que hacer, ahora que pasaría pensó, pero todos sus miedos se disolvieron , cuando el anciano hombre rápidamente se acercó hacia ellos y tomando en brazos a su bisnieto le dijo:  
  
- este no es el momento para explicaciones, por favor sube al auto muchacho- Yukito sin decir nada solamente asintió y también subió al auto.  
  
En el interior del mismo, el anciano ordeno al chofer que se dirigiera a su mansión para la atención del hermoso muchacho de ojos azules, rápidamente yukito intervino para decirle que lo mejor era que los llevaran a la casa de Touya pero el anciano negó la petición diciendo que el se encargaría de informarle a Fujitaka en donde se encontraba Touya, yukito de inmediato le dijo al anciano que el también se quedaría con Touya si no le molestaba, ante la acepción del anciano Yukito pudo ver como este lo observaba de forma diferente, no podía ser pensó Yukito, no se ha podido dar cuenta, no con eso, el conejo de la nieve meditaba todo esto mientras observaba con amor el rostro impávido del muchacho que era cargado por el anciano. En minutos estuvieron en una enorme mansión que Yukito nunca había visto, rápidamente fueron recibidos por una enorme cantidad de sirvientes que condujeron a Touya a una habitación y a yukito a otra para que se cambiara , ya que el también estaba empapado a causa de la lluvia, luego de haberse cambiado en tiempo record, una de las mucamas le informo que su amigo se encontraba junto con su bisabuelo en la ultima habitación que daba al sur, sin decir mas se dirigió rápidamente allí, cuando entro en ella después de llamar a la puerta se encontró con la escena de que el bisabuelo de touya estaba atendiendo a su nieto depositando compresas de agua fría sobre su frente, al ver a yukito el hombre se dirigió a el con una amable sonrisa y lo invito a bajar al salón de la mansión para hablar con el. Dos horas después yukito ya sabia que era lo que había pasado, había visto que el abuelo de Touya no era una mala persona sino que era obstinado, cosa que en cierto modo le recordaba a su amigo, pero de pronto los pensamientos de Yukito fueron interrumpidos una vez mas por una amable voz:  
  
-dime muchacho.... ya se lo has dicho a mi nieto??-Yukito lucio encantadoramente despistado por un momento pero comprendió, que el anciano no tenias las arrugas por nada, y que era inútil mentirle;  
  
-no-fue la suave y corta respuesta-tengo miedo de que el no sienta lo mismo,... antes de perderlo prefiero tenerlo como amigo- finalizo Yukito;  
  
-ese amor tan grande que tienes por el a la larga te terminara lastimando, y lo peor muchacho, es que no le das la oportunidad a el de que te diga si siente lo mismo por ti o no-finalizo el anciano tomando el hombro de Yukito.  
  
En ese momento uno de los sirvientes bajo a toda a toda velocidad anunciando que la fiebre que Touya tenia había subido considerablemente, haciendo que temblara ostensiblemente, rápidamente ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del muchacho, atemorizándose por la visión de su precario estado, su bisabuelo rápidamente llamo al doctor quien hablando por el speeker les dio las indicaciones de lo que debían hacer hasta tanto el llegara al lugar. Rápidamente y siguiendo las instrucciones del medico, la bañera del baño fue llenada con agua fría y muchos baldes de hielo fueron introducidas a la misma, entre tanto en la habitación Yukito y el anciano hombre despojaban de sus ropas al indefenso muchacho; Yukito tuvo que retener el aliento ante la belleza que era reflejada ante el, el cuerpo del moreno era estilizado y con una musculatura que resaltaba de hermosa piel morena haciéndolo parecer un ángel, un ángel indefenso pensó Yukito apartando rápidamente y sonrojado la vista de esa persona tan preciada para el; entre los dos cargaron a Touya hasta el baño, el galeno les indico que una vez introducido a la bañadera tendrían que utilizar todas sus fuerzas debido a la diferencia en las temperaturas del cuerpo del muchacho con el agua; y así fue una vez que Touya estuvo dentro dela bañadera despertó bruscamente queriendo salir debido al frió de la misma, el muchacho forcejeo durante algunos segundos, mientras era contenido por Yukito y su bisabuelo, hasta que finalmente la enfermedad del muchacho gano, haciendo que nuevamente perdiera la conciencia, asustados inquieron al medico, quien ya había llegado, por su condición y el galeno los tranquilizo diciéndole que era normal, que lo dejaran allí al menos una hora hasta que la fiebre finalmente cediera; y así lo hicieron, al cabo de una hora de constante vigilancia al hermoso joven que dormía profundamente en el agua, notaron felizmente que la fiebre había bajado considerablemente, es así que fue retirado del agua, secado amorosamente por Yukito, que tuvo que contenerse de dar una caricia extra a la parte esa del moreno que tanto deseaba, y acostado nuevamente en el lecho para que siguiera con su descanso. Así pasaron tres días en los que el joven bajo atenta vigilancia del galeno permaneció en ese sueño, siendo la mayoría de las veces intranquilo y con pesadillas; Yukito nunca se despego de su lado y era visitado constantemente por Sakura y su padre; en la tarde del cuarto día Touya lentamente despertó para encontrarse con un hermoso par de ojos color ámbar que lo miraban emocionados y amorosamente, al girar la cabeza para tratar de reconocer el lugar en el que estaba se dio cuanta de que otra figura estaba a su lado, tardando unos instantes en reconocerla, y al hacerlo su reacción fue la de literalmente pegar un salto de su lecho para incorporarse tratando de salir del mismo, pero siendo detenido por Yukito,  
  
-no, Toya espera- trato de persuadirlo inútilmente , pero el moreno zafo de sus brazos e igualmente se levanto,  
  
-déjame Yuki!!!, quiero irme!!!!!-fue la respuesta del moreno a la suplica del conejo, pero al incorporarse tan rápido, después de tantos días de inactividad y los efectos de su enfermedad, hicieron que el mundo comenzara girar a su alrededor, haciendo que se desvaneciera, pero unos fuertes pero gentiles brazos, lograron sujetarlo a tiempo para que no se golpeara contra el piso; cuando Touya abrio los ojos se encontro con la mirada angustiada de su bisabuelo;  
  
-dime Touya te encuentras bien???-pregunto amablemente el anciano, recibiendo por respuesta que los ojos del moreno se volvieran vidriosos, y comenzaran a caer de ellos incontables lagrimas, por primera vez en su vida no pudo contener el llanto, la angustia inundo su garganta de tal manera, que le fue realmente imposible; el anciano al ver esto se le ablando completamente la mirada, y abrazándolo fuertemente como nunca nadie lo había hecho le susurro:  
  
-muchacho....lo siento mucho....todo lo que te dije no era verdad....yo...yo pensé ...yo le creí...no debí hacerlo...no debí lastimarte así Touya...por favor hijo entiéndelo y espero que algún día tu y tu madre sean capaces de perdonarme-finalizo el anciano mientras que una lagrima surcaba hostilmente por su rostro.  
  
Todo eso fue demasiado para el todavía enfermo muchacho por lo que en los brazos de su abuelo cayo en un profundo sueño nuevamente pero con una leve sonrisa señal que su corazón estaba mas tranquilo ahora; una vez depositado en el lecho el anciano lo dejo al cuidado de Yukito, quien ahora que las cosas al menos ya se habían aclarado algo, ya que estaba seguro que muchas mas debían ser conversadas una vez que Touya se recuperara del todo; podía hacer aquello que hace tanto tiempo tenia atorado en su corazón que era el confesarle a Touya que lo amaba mas que a si mismo, fuera el resultado que fuera el ya no podía seguir ocultando eso en su alma por mas tiempo. Touya despertó a la mañana siguiente, no recordando mucho de lo acontecido el día anterior pero sintiéndose mejor, no solo físicamente, sino que algo en su interior estaba mas tranquilo, como si las palabras dichas por ese hombre le hubiera tranquilizado el alma, pero aun estaba muy confuso, ya no sabia nada, hundido en sus pensamiento con los ojos cerrados fue vuelto a la realidad cuando una suave mano se deposito en su hombro, y abriendo lentamente sus hermosos ojos azules se encontró con la mirada dulce de su mejor y mas amado amigo; Touya no podria haber pedido algo mejor que eso al despertar;  
  
-Touya- llamo suavemente Yukito;-te encuentras mejor??-, prosiguió; Touya perdido en la mirada ámbar de su amigo tardo unos instante en contestar;  
  
- si Yuki gracias.... tu... tu has estado aquí desde....- realmente no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba ene se lugar;  
  
-...desde hace 5 días Touya-termino la frase Yukito; la cara de Touya fue indescriptible;  
  
- 5 días Yuki???... mi papa y el monstruo...;  
  
-Touya el te ha venido a visitar todos los días no te preocupes y tu abuelo quiere hablar con vos en cuanto te mejores.... pero...-Yukito vacilo;  
  
-pero?-lo animo Touya  
  
-pero antes yo..yo quería hablarte de algo...de algo que me esta pasando hace tiempo..y que no se como puedas reaccionar-; la cara de Touya fue de espanto;  
  
-Yukit.. dime te pasa algo???-contesto el moreno con angustia en la vos mientras que lentamente se incorporaba de su cama para tomar entre sus manos la mano derecha de Yukito quien al empezar la conversación se había sentado en la misma;  
  
- no Touya, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, solo que...-Yukito no pudo continuar ya que de un momento para otro Touya quien estaba a escasa distancia de el lo callo de improviso al unir sus labios con lo de un distraído Yukito, que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ya que pensaba.... no...el en ese momento no podía pensar en nada mas que en el tierno beso que Touya le estaba dando, y que hacia quisiera proseguirlo por siempre, pero la falta de aire hizo que se separaran;  
  
-te amo-;fueron las únicas palabras de Touya;  
  
-yo también Touya, y te lo juro ya no aguantaba mas el estar así sin decírtelo-; yukito le decía esto mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Touya quien se mantenía unido en el abrazo que Yukito le daba;  
  
-Yuki siempre me has gustado sabes, pero no podía decírtelo, por mas que lo había intentado, pero...esta situación me hizo ver que las cosas no pueden quedare inconclusas o sin aclarar, sabes?-;  
  
- claro que lo se Touya, a mi me paso lo mismo, es por eso que quería decírtelo, pero me ganaste de mano, ajajaja-; rió tontamente el conejo, y acercándose nuevamente a Touya, volvieron a besarse, solo que ahora Yukito abrió su boca en el beso invitando a Touya a que hiciera lo mismo, haciendo que sus lenguas por primera vez se encuentren en un tierno beso que basto para que se demostraran el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro, el beso fue mas largo esta vez, las mariposas en sus estómagos revoloteaban señal de que el amor los rodeaba y que nunca nadie los podría separar. Unas semanas pasaron del incidente en el cementerio, Touya volvio a su casa luego de haber mantenido una larga charla con su abuelo en donde si bien las cosas no se han arreglado del todo, Touya lo perdonó al igual que Fujitaka, Sonomi se mudo a otro lugar tal y como su abuelo lo había solicitado, pero a pedido de Touya quien sorprendió a todos fue perdonada por lo que hizo y ya estaba manteniendo algo de comunicación nuevamente con su abuelo.  
  
FIN  
  
Y?, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad no es lemon porque los sucesos de l a historia no daban para eso, vuelvo a repetir me encanta el personaje de Touya aunque no lo parezca, gracias a todos por leerlo, para quejas sugerencias, etc escribir a milharukun@yahoo.com  
  
Bueno espero esta vez espero haber arreglado todo, bueno me fije y no se que paso con mi compu, por lo que veo no solo ella anda mal, asi que disculpen por las molestias ocacionadas , realmente te agradezco GetHika, por haberme avisado de mi tamaño error,a si que ahora espero que este bien, GRACIAS!!!!!, y por favor si esta mal me encantaria saberlo.  
  
2) Por mi fic Rebeldía, bueno creo que no lo han leido pero una chica que si lo hizo me dijo lo que estaba mal, son re buenas, asi que tardare algo en arreglarlo, ( la verdad es que yo no se como ingrese a la facu con semejante faltas de ortigrafia) nos vemos  
  
gracias nuevamente 


End file.
